galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuya Shiranami
is the first male member of the Angel Troupe, the fifth member of the Rune Angel Troupe, and its eventual leader. He pilots the Brave Heart, which had the unique ability to combine with the NEUE Emblem Frames. Appearance Kazuya wears the standard Luxiole male uniform that consists of black pants, white dress shirt, and a jacket. The jacket's color scheme consisting of black, white, and gold elements while also having a single red communications device on the left side. Kazuya wears his jacket unbuttoned that shows off his blue tie and wears his jacket over his belt. Tact's blue hair and brown eyes seemed to have been reversed with Kazuya as he has brown hair and blue eyes. History Early Life Kazuya was born on an unnamed planet in the NEUE universe that was outside of the main sector of planets that surrounded the capital of Seldar. He attended a prestigious culinary school. excelling in making confectionery and desserts, where he also met and befriended fellow chef, Lunti Fiadone during his studies. Afterwards he worked part-time at a cafe where his managers made him dress as a girl on multiple occasions to attract more guests. Around this time, his managers sent off his application to the military to enlist in the Rune Angel Wing with the alliance forged between NEUE and EDEN. Kazuya was then introduced to former Moon Angel Wing leader, Forte Stollen, who instructed him over the course of a few months to prepare him for his new, military lifestyle. Around his training period, he also met Noa, the former administrator of the Black Moon, who taught him the conceptual explanations behind ABSOLUTE and the Chrono Gate. When his training concluded, he was shuttled to the Luxiole by Forte who also explains that his particular application was reviewed over by Milfeulle Sakuraba, the current and only Gate Keeper in ABSOLUTE who chose his application randomly from a pile of papers. While he is discouraged to hear that he was chosen at random, Forte assures him that Milfie's choice will mean something in the long run. Kazuya joins the Luxiole's crew and the Angel Wing as its first male member. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira Kazuya is immediately introduced to his new commander and teammate's quirks and easygoing atmosphere compared to the strict and disciplined lifestyle his instructor has made him used to. Nonetheless, Kazuya quickly befriended his teammates and the Luxiole's crewmembers with little trouble. However, Kazuya's timing would not be more precarious as immediately after he entered military service, he became entangled in the enormous conflict that threatened both NEUE and EDEN. As Tact became more involved in finding out what was going on, Kazuya was given the responsibility as the sole male member of the Angel Wing to care of the mental health of his fellow team members by Tact. As such, Kazuya spent most of his free time socializing with his team members and gradually got to know them better. He cheered Rico up and was coincidentally one of the few males who she could regularly interact with. He started off his relationship with Anise on a rocky start but became friends after their time together and he similarly helped Nano be restored and was one of the few people who were told of Kahlua's background by Tequila. Soon enough, Kazuya's acts of bravery and proactive efforts in such short notice had Tact name him the leader of the Angel Wing, a title which Kazuya initially turned down but humbly accepted. Between the four members he got to know, he chose one of them to accompany on the Department Ship before Lily reunited with the team and went to borderline extreme methods to "catch up" with her new leader and teammate. After liberating Seldar, Tact personally recommended Kazuya to make clear his feelings toward one of his team members and have one of them accompany him on an all-expense paid vacation with him while the Luxiole went under maintenance and resupply. Kazuya can take one of the five girls to be his date while optionally, he could have had less time with any of them and end up not going to the resort at all, giving the pass to the Angel Wing for them to relax. Kazuya's personal "route" when this happens has him helping the regular crewmembers around the ship until his "assistance" in the Tea Lounge had Melba forcing him to crossdress as a maid. News of a cute new waitress in the cafe spreads throughout the ship In all cases except for when he does not choose anyone, Kazuya and his chosen Angel run into one more hurdle in their relationship before confronting Verel in ABSOLUTE. Whatever the case was, it would be Kazuya and his partner's powerful emotions that were able to open the deactivated Chrono Gate to ABSOLUTE and Kazuya leads his team to fend off against Verel's fleets to buy the Luxiole time to contact reinforcements (in the case that Kazuya did not romance anyone, the entire Rune Angel Wing were able to reactivate the gate). Respite came in the form of the Elsior and the reunited Moon Angel Wing who lend their help in defeating Verel once and for all. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Kazuya remained on duty with his fellow Angel Wing members in the 6 months of peace after the conflict against Verel. In those months, he took up training under Lily's supervision and improved his overall physique. Along with this teammates, they were concerned with Tact's extended absence and were intimidated by their new superior's stern attitude. The team was informed of their reassignment to the UPW and traveled to the Central Globe for authentication but before docking, they were given a mock battle to evaluate their skills. The test goes awry when an order from their acting commander Coco left the Luxiole vulnerable to enemy fire but were saved before any damage was taken by an unknown Emblem Frame. The news of reassignment shocked the crew as Tact announced that he was not returning to lead and instead, handed down the mantle to Coco. In addition, Tact and Noa introduced Roselle Mateus, the pilot of the Emblem Frame from before, who was assigned to join the Angel Wing. With a new commander and two new members, the Luxiole returned to NEUE, only to be immediately confronted with another problematic situation involving the Arms Alliance. The Angel Wing are immediately deployed to protect themselves and their small victory landed the Princess of the Arms Alliance, Natsume Izayoi, in their custody. Kazuya saved her from a rough treatment from security and gained her interest as she stated that she will only "communicate" when he was present. In the ensuing battles against the Three Marquis of the Arms Alliance, Kazuya was able to befriend Natsume and gained her trust enough to gain her help against the Three Marquis after she concluded that she was in the wrong. Kazuya deployed ahead of his team on multiple occasions to sabotage and outmaneuver the Three Marquis entrenched positions in Azeat, Pico, and Magiic before finally defeating them together at Seldar. Afterwards, with the Three Marquis' disappearance, the Angel Wing is given a short vacation after their efforts and Kazuya encountered a problem in his relationship. Most of these problems stemmed from Roselle's involvement (Rico, Kahlua/Tequila, Anise) while in other routes, Roselle was a non-issue (Lily, Nano, Natsume). Whatever the case was, Kazuya and Roselle make up their differences before they confronted the mastermind behind the Three Marquis' actions inside the Infinite Corridor. After the Bridge team along with Noa and Rico's contribution allowed the Luxiole direct audience with Parfait, the crew learn of the Will's goals and their search to find worthy candidates to join them. Kazuya and Roselle in particular were noted to be the most fit to join the Will but the team obviously refused to join the Will's invasive initiatives and assaulted Parfait's fleet and flagship. The battle's victory came with a cost as while Parfait and the threat of the Will were delayed, Roselle sacrificed his life to ensure everyone's safety. Eigou Kaiki no Toki 3 months after the encounter with Parfait, Kazuya and his chosen Angel visited Roselle's home-planet and laid down flowers by Bianca's grave. They describe how Roselle's bravery saved not only the Luxiole but countless others if the Will had their way. Kazuya pulled out Roselle's pendant to "return" it but the chosen Angel suggested that Kazuya keep it to carry Roselle and Bianca's will together with them. After their short trip, the duo returned to Juno to attend the 5th anniversary of EDEN's liberation from the Val-Fasq with Tact and the rest of the crew of both Elsior and Luxiole. The Elsior took off for a commemorative flight and the Luxiole was temporarily led by Tapio and Noa when they received news that the Infinite Corridor was about to open in the Val-Fasq home sector of Val-Vaross. The Luxiole immediately set course for the Val-Rundal and the Rune Angel Wing scrambled into action to fight off the Will fleet led by another "envoy" named Sorbet. The enemy outnumbered the Angel Wing but help arrived in the form of the Elsior and its own Angel Wing and the combined power was able to fend off the invasion. Sorbet admitted defeat but left a blackhole in his leave to terrorize the Val-Fasq homeworld and Noa concluded that a Chrono String detonation of immense force would be able to stop it. Tact promptly ordered for the Angel Wing to return to the Elsior as he made the decision to sacrifice the Elsior and its 6 Emblem Frames to negate the black hole. Kazuya protested but his seniors agreed to follow through with Tact's initiative as they felt that their work was "done" and they will leave the future for the new generation. From there, Kazuya partook in all of the events leading up to the final confrontation against the Will. On Transbaal, he assisted Rico to fully rid her of her reflex; on Pico, he learned the origin, purpose, and reason for Nano's awakening; on Azeat, he met with Anise's caretaker and learned of her background; on Seldar, he met Lily's teacher and the history behind her lineage; on Magiic, he witnessed the full union between Kahlua and Tequila while learning of her altered memories; and on the Arms Alliance capital of Hatchet, he helped Natsume restore the planet's citizens from stasis. During these times, Kazuya continued to train with Lily in physicality and swordplay. It was during one of these sessions where Kazuya first experienced his "out of body" experience and landed his strike on Lily since they started training. From then on, Kazuya continued to feel his out of body experiences through some strange occurrences that piqued Noa's attention but even she was not able to fully determine what caused them and why. After helping Natsume save the Arms Alliance planets, the Luxiole was personally confronted by the angered Sorbet. The Rune Angel Wing were deployed after Tapio and Coco's patterned attacks cripple Sorbet's Astral Sorbet and the latter was finally defeated. The Angel Wing were given a short vacation with no other objectives in sight after defeating the Will agent. Kazuya sought to spend time with his chosen Angel and the respective route conflicts stem from either making contact with the nanomachine infant (Lily, Nano, and Kahlua/Tequila) or something else entirely (Rico, Anise, Natsume). In all cases, Kazuya's partner will isolate herself in her room for a short while until she is whisked away by the Will leader, Herea, possessing the reconstructed body of Roselle. The latter reveals himself to the Luxiole's crew and offer them one last chance to join them to which they decline. Kazuya personally took to the field in the "gift" Noa handed to him that was revealed to be an updated model of the Holy Blood that had the ability to interface with the Braveheart. The team beat back the Will fleet with the assistance of the Seldar fleet and an emergency transmission from Tact recalled the Luxiole back into ABSOLUTE. Inside, the crew found the Central Globe dismantled and Tact communicated with them from a cruiser and explained that someone who resembled Roselle took over the facility. Almost immediately, Herea contacts them and explained the Will's ultimate goal of resetting life as their previous plans to recruit emissaries had obviously not gone the way they planned. Delaying creation's demise, Herea requested Kazuya to enter the Master Core room alone and Kazuya accepted, seeing as though they had no choice in the matter. Kazuya was seen off by Coco, Noa, and Tapio while he previously requested for the Angel Wing to be returned to their room as to not protest against his actions. Kazuya entered the Master Core room and attempted to save his partner trapped in stasis. Herea explained that he was able to possess Roselle's body because of the immense "despair" in his heart when he learned that the "memories" of his sister were gone. For his partner, Serena, to fully manifest, she must enter the body of a female to feel the same level of despair. To invoke that emotion in Kazuya's partner, Herea started tossing projectiles against Kazuya and forced her into watching Kazuya get hurt while trying to protect her. Eventually, the chosen Angel willingly agreed to become Serena's host in exchange for Kazuya's survival but knowing that her emotions would stay intact as long as Kazuya was alive, Herea throws one last bolt through Kazuya's chest. The Chosen Angel will try to fight back but a familiar pendant falls from Kazuya's neck and using it against Herea, Roselle's memories are flung back and he returns to his normal self. Roselle saves Kazuya's partner and escaped the Central Globe as the facility began to store energy to unleash the Big Crunch. Later, as the Angel Wing and the Luxiole mourn Kazuya's apparent death, Roselle is temporarily made the Angel Wing's leader and led the Angel Wing and the allied fleets against the Will's entrenched position around the Central Globe. Even so, the allied forces are unable to break through the Central Globe's outer defenses and the Will leaders prepare the end of all things. A familiar is voice is heard and the projections of all the Gate Keepers from each surviving civilization appear and announce their intent to stop them. Milfie led the Gate Keeper's "processions" at how the Will's multiple resets have finally culminated life's answer to fight back against them and that destiny had shifted from the very beginning to make sure this event came to pass. Milfie beckons her "chosen" individual and Kazuya springs back to consciousness and uses his immense emotions to contact the Angel Wing to break through the Central Globe. Finally reunited, Kazuya joins the last fight against the Will along with the full Angel Wing. Personality As the pivotal player character of the Galaxy Angel II trilogy, Kazuya acts as the essential lens to the new NEUE universe and the change in times that occurred during the 4 year gap. Being new to the life of military professionalism, Kazuya begins the series as a meek but competent young man who learns the ropes of his new lifestyle. He expressed particular glee when he learned that the Angel Wing was previously an all-female unit but that being said, Kazuya's timid and virtuous personality acts as comic relief during his regular interaction with his team members as the "straight man" of the bunch. Kazuya's demeanor would lead him to get easily embarrassed with the opposite sex but as the series goes on, Kazuya becomes used to his team's quirks and becomes less nervous around his all female team. While his superior officer Tact would be entertained by such a feminine male entering military service, Kazuya would prove himself capable of leadership and combat during dangerous situations. His abilities would have him be granted the title of the leader of the unit early on. More importantly, Kazuya's job in keeping everyone's mental health in order would prove to be his most valuable skill. Roselle noted that in the end, Kazuya was more fit for the role as their leader with his presence and "naive" atmosphere bringing the best out of everyone. Kazuya's amiable nature makes him quick to adapt to his new surroundings and make friends with nearly all who come to know him. He becomes acquainted to the Moon Angel Wing, the Elsior's crew, the Luxiole's crew, and most importantly the Rune Angel Wing. This bond with his team would eventually become love for a particular member and Kazuya would be quite wiling to risk his life in order to help them. As a romance partner, Kazuya is still naive in its workings but does his best to get his feelings across. While he is easily embarrassed, he still shows his protective side for his loved one and even got on the offensive in the romantic relationship. Gallery Screenshot (1563).png ZR CG Gen 1.png Screenshot (804).png Screenshot (1530).png Screenshot (1544).png Kazuya.jpg Kazuya.png Galaxy_Angel_2_絶対領域の扉.mp4_snapshot_00.55_-2018.06.22_11.14.50-.jpg Behind-the-scenes *Prior to the release of the Galaxy Angel II game on 22 June 2006, Kazuya was among the new characters to be announced by Broccoli. Unlike his fellow Rune Angel troupe members, his voice was first heard on 1 cd released shortly before the game's release date (as opposed to two each for the others). The CD in question was a duet CD which featured two duets, two question and answer sessions and a mini-drama. He was paired up with Chitose Karasuma for this CD, as both of them are the sixth member of their respective teams. *Kazuya's name comes from a type of shōchū called Satsuma Shiranami. *Kazuya's guitar was a personal addition to his character by his voice actor. It was later confirmed in Eigou Kaiki no Toki that he has a level of ability to play the guitar, seeing as how he managed to play a duet with Natsume. *If Natsume's route is chosen for the series and by extension, consider his solo "route" in Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira (which eventually becomes Natsume's), Kazuya has seen all of his teammates naked. The reverse is true for all but Natsume (who hadn't joined by then) when Lily removes the maid guise Melba forced him to wear. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Male Characters Category:Rune Angel Troupe members Category:Luxiole Crewmembers Category:Emblem Frame Pilots Category:NEUE Natives